raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Yellow
"Yellow" on Inglise alternatiiv-rocki ansambli Coldplay laul. Ansambel kirjutas ja salvestas selle koos Briti produtsendi Ken Nelsoniga ansambli debüütalbumi "Parachutes" (2000) jaoks. Laulu sõnad viitavad ansambli laulja Chris Martini vastamata armastusele. See avaldati 2000. aasta juunis albumi teise singlina, kuid USA-s oli see esimene singel. Singel jõudis Suurbritannias neljandale kohale ja see oli ansambli esimene singel Briti singlite edetabeli UK Singles Chart esikümnes. Laulu mängiti sageli raadiotes ja see tõi ansamblile populaarsust. Paljud lauljad on teinud sellest kavereid. "Yellow" on jäänud ansambli üheks populaarsemaks lauluks. Taust ja inspiratsioon "Yellow" kirjutati Walesis Rockfieldi stuudios Quadrangle, kus ansambel oma debüütalbumi kallal töötas. Ühel õhtul pärast laulu "Shiver" salvestamist võttis ansambel vaheaja ja läks stuudiost välja. Väljas oli vähe tulesid ja taevas olid nähtavad tähed, mida laulu kaasprodutsent Ken Nelson pidas "lihtsalt hämmastavaks"."BRITs 25 Song Award: Yellow - Coldplay". British Broadcasting Corporation. Vaadatud 23.01.2016 Ansambli laulja Chris Martin sai tähtede poole vaadates inspiratsiooni ning talle torgatas pähe laulu meloodia. Alguses ei võtnud ta seda tõsiselt, kui oli oma sõnade järgi selle teistele ansambli liikmetele esitanud oma halvima Neil Youngi jäljendava häälega. Ansambli trummari Will Champion ütles, et meloodia oli alguses palju aeglasem ja see kõlas nagu Neil Youngi laul. Mõni aeg hiljem hakkas Martin laulu edasi arendama, kui ta lisas sellele paraja tempo. Kui ansambli kitarrist Jonny Buckland seda mängis, lisas ta sellele omalt poolt riffi. pisi|220px|[[Telefonikatalog "Yellow Pages" andis laulu sõnade kirjutamise juures inspiratsiooni ansambli lauljale Chris Martinile, muu hulgas ka laulupealkirjale.]] Laulule sõnasid luues ei leidnud aga Martin sobivaid sõnu. Ta otsis erilist sõna, mis vastaks laulu peamisele ideele ja teemale. Ta vaatas stuudios ringi ja talle jäi silma telefonikatalog "Yellow Pages". Laulu pealkiri pärineb just sellelt telefonikataologi nimest. Kuid tema sõnade järgi võiks laulu pealkiri teises universumis olla "Playboy"."Coldplay Revive TV Show". Rolling Stone. 1. juuni 2005. Laulusõnad valmisid lõpuks ansambli koostöös. Laulu esimese rea "Look at the stars" mõtles välja ansambli bassimängija Guy Berryman. Ansambel salvestas laulu samal õhtul. Salvestamine ja produtseerimine Ansambel produtseeris laulu koos Ken Nelsoniga. Nelson sai tuttavaks ansambli muusikaga tänu endisele mänedžerile. Nelsoni mänedžer oli talle andnud Coldplay EP "The Blue Room" ja singli "Brothers & Sisters" koopiad. Nelsonil tekkis huvi koostöö vastu ansambliga pärast seda, kui ta oli näinud ansamblit esinemas."Recording Coldplay's Parachutes". SOS. Vaadatud 23.01.2016 "Yellow" salvestati lõplikult Liverpoolis Parr Street Studiosis, kus tavaliselt salvestati demod. Laul miksiti hiljem New Yorgis. Nelsonil ja ansamblil tekkisid laulu mõne osa salvestamise juures probleemid. Champion sõnas, et "laulu oli väga raske salvestada, sest see töötas umbes viie või kuue erineva tempo juures. Oli raske otsustada, millise tempoga mängida, kuna mõnel korral kõlas see liiga kiirelt ja mõnel korral jäi lohisema"."Coldplay Escapes City For "Yellow" Single, Video". MTV. 16. oktoober 2000. Vaadatud 23.01.2016 Selleks, et laulu paremaks muuta, salvestati see osa live is ja Buckland lisas sellele kitarrimängu. Laul salvestati kahel või kolmel korral enne, kui Nelson ja ansambel tulemusega rahule jäid. Taustavokaal salvestati Quadrangle'i kontrollruumis. Nelson kasutas suurema osa albumi lugude salvestamiseks analoog kahetollilist linti. "Yellow" on üks väheseid laule, mida ei salvestatud analoogsele lindile. Ansambel salvestas mitu erinevat versiooni, kuid ükski ei olnud neile meele järgi. Seetõttu kasutas Nelson helitöötlussüsteemi Pro Tools, et "saada laulu tunnetus selleks õigeks". Kui kõik katsed olid arvutisse salvestatud, pandi laul tagasi kahetollisele lindile. Muusika ja sõnad Laul algab akustilise kitarriga mängitud osaga, mille taustaks on akustilise kitarri mängu jäljendav elektrikitarr. Osa akustilise kitarri kõlast sarnaneb väga Radioheadi avaldamata looga "Lift". Laul jätkub soolokitarril, misjärel see naaseb akustilisele osale. Selle instrumentaalne osa on mitmekesine, sisaldades nii trumme, taldrikuid ja vahelduvat hi-hat i kui ka kasvavat basskitarri. "Yellow" laulis sisse Martin falseti ja peaaegu sosinal lausutud sõnadega. Pärast laulu miksimist sõnas Martin, et tema hääl oli "liiga tagasihoidlik, liiga vaikne." Laul on kirjutatud H-duuris. Laulu tempo on 88 lööki minutis."Yellow sheet music". BMG Music Publishing. Vaadatud 23.01.2016 Martin selgitas, et ""Yellow" tähistab ansambli meeleolu. Heledust ja lootust ja pühendumist." Laulu sõnades esinev fraas "I drew a line" ('Ma tõmban joone') viitab Martini harjumusele koostada loendeid ja neis olulised asjad alla joonida. Martin on märkinud, et laul räägib kiindumusest, mis viitab tema vastamata armastusele (Martin oli laulu kirjutamise ajal vallaline). Avaldamine ja vastuvõtt "Yellow" ja "Shiver" avaldati esialgu 2000. aasta kevadel EP-na. "Yellow" avaldati hiljem Suurbritannias 26. juunil 2000 singlina. Singel koosnes lisaks lauludest "Help Is Round the Corner" ja "No More Keeping My Feet on the Ground". Kolmas laul võeti ansambli esimeselt EP-lt "Safety". USA-s avaldati "Yellow" aga albumi esimese singlina. 2000. aasta oktoobris saadeti laul USA kolledži- ja valikulistele raadiojaamadele. Ansambel avaldas albumilt kolmanda singlina ilmunud "Trouble'i" piiratud CD-väljalaske, mille B-poolel oli "Yellow'" remiks. Seda trükiti ainult 1000 eksemplari ning see oli mõeldud ainult fännidele ja ajakirjanikele."Coldplay Ready Second Album As 'Trouble' Heats Up". MTV. 18. detsember 2001. Vaadatud 23.01.2016 "Yellow'd" mängiti palju raadiotes, eriti Briti raadiojaamas BBC Radio 1. Lisaks mängiti seda sageli veel paljudes teistes raadiojaamades. "Yellow" oli 2000. aastal kõige mängitum laul raadiotes. Laulu mängiti tihti paljudes Briti klubides, baarides ja spordivõistluste ajal. Muu hulgas mängiti seda regulaarselt Inglise jalgpallklubi Watfordi kodumängude ajal. "Yellow'd" kasutati kuu aega pärast albumi avaldamist USA-s ABC sügiseses telereklaamis.Byrne, Ciar (23. november 2015). "How to get ahead in music: Make an ad!". The Independent. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 Laulu kasutati samuti Austraalia Vähinõukogu Daffodili päeva tunnusmuusikana. Sellega tunnustati organisatsiooni embleemi, millel kujutatakse kollast lille. Laul sai kriitikutelt üldiselt kiita. Matt Diehl märkis ajakirjas Rolling Stone, et "Yellow" on "halastamatult romantiline" ja, et "ansambel loob hüpnootilise aegluubis maailma, kus hing valitseb kõrgeimat".Diehl, Matt (4. oktoober 2004). "Coldplay Parachutes Album Review". Rolling Stone. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 "Yellow" võitis 2001. aastal Briti muusikaajakirja NME auhinna parima singli eest."Coldplay, U2, Eminem Honored With NME Awards". MTV News. 6. veebruar 2001. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 See esitati Grammy auhinnale parima rokklaulu ja parima duo või ansambli esitatud vokaalpala kategoorias. Ameerika muusikaajakiri Pitchfork Media valis selle 2009. aasta augustis 2000. aastate 500 parima laulu seas 263. kohale."The Top 500 Tracks of the 2000s: 500-201". Pitchfork. 17. august 2009 2011. aasta oktoobris valis NME selle viimase 15 aasta 150 parima laulu seas 139. kohale."150 Best Tracks Of The Past 15 Years". NME.com. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 Majanduslik edu "Yellow" oli Euroopas edukas. Suurbritannias ei jõudnud see esimesel nädalal esikümnesse, kuid teisel nädalal tõusis see neljandale kohale. "Yellow" oli Coldplay esimene singel Briti singlite edetabeli UK Singles Chart esikümnes. Osaliselt tänu laulu populaarsususele saavutas album "Parachutes" Briti edetabelis UK Albums Chart esikoha. "Yellow" saavutas populaarsust ka USA-s ja see ansambli esimene hitt USA-s. See jõudis kaheksasse Billboardi edetabelisse."New Coldplay Single Debuts Monday". Billboard. 14. juuni 2002. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 Seda mängiti sageli ka paljudes USA kaasaegse rokkmuusika raadiojaamades. See aitas albumil jõuda USA-s kuldplaadi staatusse. Muusikavideo pisi|Rand [[Studlandis]] "Yellow" muusikavideo filmiti Edela-Inglismaal Studlandis liivarannal. Video on minimalistlik, see kujutab ainult Chris Martini rannas kõndides laulu laulmas. Ta kannab videos vihmamantlit ja tema juuksed on märjad, millest võib järeldada, et hiljuti võis olla sadanud. Video on üles võetud ühe kaadriga ning seda on aeglustatud. Muusikavideo kavandas ja tootis ansambel ise. Algselt plaaniti, et kogu ansambel võiks videos esineda. Kuid Championi ema matused toimusid üks päeva enne video filmimist, mistõttu otsustati, et Martin esineb videos üksinda. Videos esinev ilm oli samuti esialgu kavandatust vastupidine, sest kujutletud päikselise päeva asemel oli tuuline ja vihmane ilm. Algselt mõeldi, et taevasse võiks lisada liikuvad tähed, kuid video lavastaja leidis, et need viiksid tähelepanu Martinilt eemale. Muusikavideo lavastasid James Frost & Alex of The Artists Company. Mõju Brian Hiatt kirjutas ajakirjas Rolling Stone, et laul on muutnud ansambli karjääri. Martin Roach on väitnud raamatus "Coldplay: Nobody Said It Was Easy", et kuigi "Shiver" oli ansambli esimene singel Briti edetabeli esineljakümnes, oli "Yellow" see, mis kõike muutis, ja see seletab ka selle, miks Coldplay nii populaarseks on saanud. Pärast laulu esinemisest ABC telereklaamis kasvas ansambli populaarsus veelgi. Muusikaajakirjas Spin ilmunud arvustuses ansambli teise albumi "A Rush of Blood to the Head" kohta märkis Barry Walters, et ansamblit tuntakse USA-s jätkuvalt "Yellow" kaudu. Ajakirjas Billboard ilmunud arvutuses öeldi, et "pärast ühte singlit ("Yellow") ja sellele järgnenud albumit ("Parachutes" ... ) on Coldplay hõivanud koha Briti rokkmuusika troonil. Laulu peetakse sageli albumi keskseks lauluks. Pärast 11. septembri terrorirünnakuid oli "Yellow" esimene laul, mida tavaprogrammi taastamise järel MTV-s näidati. "Yellow" esineb filmi "Poisipõli" ("Boyhood"; 2014) filmimuusikas."Soundtrack For Richard Linklater's 'Boyhood' Includes Arcade Fire, Coldplay, Flaming Lips & More". IndieWire. Vaadatud 24.01.2016 Lood # "Yellow" – 4:29 # "Help Is Round the Corner" – 2:38 # "No More Keeping My Feet on the Ground" – 4:33 Edetabelid Viited Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (Y) Kategooria:Singlid